


Ванахеймские оборотни

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Drama, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Movie(s), Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Werewolves, werelynx
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жителя Асгарда очень трудно убить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванахеймские оборотни

Жителя Асгарда очень трудно убить и почти невозможно ранить. Поэтому дети Хеймдалля всегда считали своих богов бессмертными и неуязвимыми, хотя часть их сказаний противоречила этому убеждению.  
Асгардца может разорвать зверь, отравить яд, поразить безумие, иссушить жажда, сокрушить колдовство. Наконец, при большом желании и достаточном упорстве, асгардца может убить другой асгардец. Другое дело, что и воину, и зверю, и всему остальному придется изрядно постараться, чтобы означенный асгардец не остался победителем в затеянной схватке.  
Жителя Асгарда очень трудно убить, но до смешного просто уничтожить.  
В зачарованных стенах темно и тихо, сюда не попадает ни один луч ярких солнц и огромных лун Асгарда, и пленник мог бы ослепнуть здесь, позабудь он о том, что зряч. Он мог бы онеметь, но маска, холодящая губы, напоминает ему, что он наделен даром речи и дар этот опасен. Он мог бы оглохнуть, но двери тюрьмы открываются с лязгом и скрежетом раз в сутки, когда Фригг приходит кормить его.  
Он ее не видит, но чувствует запах меда и благовоний, кедровой смолы и печеных яблок, слышит шелест тяжелого подола на каменном полу, шуршание волос, стук посуды. Металлический звон, с которым она снимает с него маску.  
Когда она пришла в первый раз, он думал, что она освободит ему руки, и слепо вытянул их вперед, заставив ее отшатнуться. В ответ он услышал только всхлип. Всего один. Никогда больше Фригг не плачет. Никогда не произносит ни слова. Никогда не отвечает на его попытки заговорить, слабые, отчаянные, в те недолгие минуты, что маски на нем нет.  
Каждый седьмой день гости приходят дважды. Во второй раз двери не скрежещут, не лязгает засов, опутанный чарами так плотно, что они держали бы его и тогда, когда кованое железо обратилось в труху. Только приходит в движение застоявшийся воздух, и запах грибов и плесени сменяется запахом сухой травы, сладостью пронесшейся грозы и горячей солью моря.  
Локи не знает, почему теперь Тор пахнет морем. Не побережьем, где, чернея, сохнут мертвые водоросли, принесенные волнами с юга. А вольной глубиной – не достать до дна, не узнать, что на нем, никакого дыхания не хватит, никакие глаза не прозрят, - белыми бурунами и солеными брызгами. Может быть, путешествие в Мидгард изменило Тора. Может быть, его изменил Локи. Может, запах моря существует только в воображении узника, наделяющего им того, кто остался на свободе, кто создан для свободы. Того, кому тесно в этих стенах, и даже голосу его тесно, но кто приходит и говорит с ним.  
Тор говорит, что суда не будет. Довольно позора с принцев Асгарда, довольно боли с матери и братьев. Тор говорит, что Фригг затыкает уши воском, чтобы не слышать ни звука, когда спускается сюда. Тор говорит, что она изводит зелье альвов, чтобы в полной тьме подземелья видеть зорче кошки, и видит слишком много. Тор говорит, что она плачет ночью и прячется днем, и только просит Всеотца о суде, потому что, пока нет суда, неясно и время заточения.  
Заточение будет вечным, смеется Локи, но Тор не слышит его, потому что никогда не снимает с него маску. Каждый раз он просит за это прощения, каждый раз, прощаясь, касается теплыми ладонями сбитой кожи над металлом маски, над браслетами оков. Зелье альвов, догадывается Локи, делает его зорким, как мать, и то, что, должно быть, видит Тор, заставляет Локи отворачиваться, высвобождаясь из рук, уходить вглубь подземелья, вжиматься в дальние стены, стараясь стать незаметным, неразличимым. Черно-серый призрак на черно-серых камнях, неверный силуэт перед усталым взглядом, дрожь холодного воздуха перед пламенем.  
Сердце Тора как огромный очаг, как кузнечное горнило. Тор спускается по узким ступенькам все вниз и вниз, в темноте, разгоняемой его светом, двигается вперед в толще холодного спертого воздуха, согреваемого его теплом. Тор идет вдоль глухих стен, уходящих в землю, ниже погребов, ниже оружейных, ниже сокровищниц, и гулкие камни, покрытые ближе к поверхности мхом, дальше – влагой и плесенью, и совсем глубоко – белым налетом изморози, гасят его осторожные шаги, но ничего не могут сделать с биением его сердца. Тор идет к нему, Локи чувствует это ясно, как если бы ему пел об этом каждый камень из тех, которыми выложены стены его темницы.  
Камни молчат.  
Молчит и сердце Локи, оно не может ответить, он отморозил его, оно осыпалось мелкой крошкой между ребрами и пластинами доспеха и, мешаясь с битым стеклом, летело с дикой высоты к земле Мидгарда, оно умерло там, куда Локи, движимый безумием, сбросил Тора в прозрачной клетке.  
Жителя Асгарда очень трудно убить.  
Но возможно.  
Тор вышел победителем из своей собственной схватки с силой притяжения Мидгарда. Он не потерял ни жизни, ни силы, ни сути. А у Локи внутри не стало больше тепла. Тор забрал его себе вместе с осознанием: Локи мог его убить.

Визитами Тора Локи отсчитывает время, проведенное во тьме и тишине. Их много, но они редки, и в конце концов он сбивается со счета. Ему начинает казаться, что Фригг приходит в десятый, в сотый раз, а Тора все нет. Потом ему кажется, что и Фригг приходит уже не каждый день. Догадка страшна, она должна быть страшна, чудовищна, она могла бы сокрушить его, заставить выть от тоски и кататься по полу в приступе безумия, но ничего этого с ним не происходит. Он садится на пол и медленно, как если бы произносил это вслух, принимается думать: о нем забыли.  
Резко, до тошноты отчетливо его накрывают ощущения. Душная вонь подземелья. Холод, забравшийся под одежду, под кожу, поселившийся в каждой кости, исходящий от стен, о пола, такой, от которого не спасает ни кровь асов, ни кровь ётунов, потому что это смертный холод, способный доконать любого. Боль – в разбитых губах, никак не заживающих из-за маски, в руках, покрытых кровавыми мозолями от оков, боль во всем теле, затекшем, ослабленном, высохшем. Тяжесть цепей.  
Он никогда не выйдет отсюда, думает Локи.  
Вязкая мгла перед глазами внезапно кажется ему живой. Что-то незримое движется в ней, ворочается, то удаляясь, то приближаясь, протяни руку – и оно коснется кончиков пальцев… Локи прижимает руки к груди и даже дышать перестает, силясь уловить в наступившей тишине чужое дыхание. Дыхания нет, только липкое ощущение чужого присутствия, враждебного внимания, готовности напасть.  
Локи мотает головой.  
Двигается воздух. Слабый ветерок обдает вспотевшее лицо, вызывая волну паники. Движение в стенах темницы, совсем рядом, что-то огромное, неторопливое, неотвратимое нашло его здесь, где он беззащитен и скованными руками не сможет отвоевать свою жизнь, как бы горька она ни была теперь, и запечатанным ртом не позовет на помощь. И никто не явится.  
Он навсегда останется здесь, растерзанный и мертвый, тьма поглотит его, и асам не нужно будет даже предать останки огню, потому что они не вспомнят, что темница стала могилой…  
Едва подумав так, он вскакивает на ноги. На самом деле он тяжело поднимается сперва на колени и ладони, потом встает на одно колено и наконец выпрямляется. Но думает, будто вскочил легко и быстро. Руки он поднимает перед грудью, наматывая на правый кулак короткую цепь. И слушает, слушает, торопясь ударить первым туда, где снова зашевелится воздух.  
Ударить он не успевает. Теплая ладонь опускается поверх кованых браслетов на его запястьях, и тихий голос Тора доносится до ушей, успокаивая, увещевая, уговаривая – опусти руки, разожми кулаки, это я, подойди ближе, перестань дрожать…  
Локи разматывает цепь, впившуюся в правую кисть. Его еще колотит от страха и возбуждения, он никак не может перестать прислушиваться, выискивая, куда могла подеваться невидимая тварь, когда появился Тор. Может, она еще здесь? Может, зелье альвов дает колдовское зрение в ущерб обычному чутью? Что если теперь Тор, а не он, не Локи станет добычей?  
Локи вцепляется в рукава Тора что есть силы, дергает его к себе, яростно скребет ногтями по плотной ткани домашней рубашки: доспехов на Торе нет, пояса с оружием – тоже, и ему точно так же, как Локи, придется защищаться голыми руками. Стон гаснет в горле Локи, отраженный от плотно сомкнутых под маской губ.  
Но Тор понимает его. Едва почувствовав это, Локи успокаивается. И несколько секунд спустя слышит:  
\- Здесь никого нет.  
Тогда он роняет голову в ладони и снова оседает на пол.  
Тор садится рядом.  
Тор вытирает его лицо, проводит ладонью по волосам. Замирает и долго сидит так, очевидно, вглядываясь в него, различая в глазах все оттенки страха, отчаяния, последней злости, заставившей его вскочить с пола при мысли о неминуемой смерти – назло ей, назло всем…  
Тор берет его руки в свои, и ему не больно, хотя браслеты съехали на тощих запястьях вниз, обнажив полосы содранной кожи.  
Новая полоска металла касается ладони Локи, но отдернуть руку он не может. Не хочет. И даже удивиться не в силах.  
\- Эти кольца, - говорит Тор, - принадлежали цвергам. Цверги получили их от огненных великанов. Им дали альвы, а альвам ваны, к которым они попали неизвестными мне путями. Ты знаешь, что это за кольца?  
Локи смотрит во тьму, туда, где должны сейчас быть глаза Тора, устремленные на него. Даже будь его рот свободен, он бы не произнес имен колец, о которых читал когда-то давным-давно, еще будучи просто сыном и младшим братом.  
\- Вижу, что знаешь, - говорит Тор, и тон его серьезен, когда он продолжает: - Теперь они мои. Для тебя их магия почти бесполезна, но все же кое-что они могут.  
Локи смотрит перед собой так пристально, что облик Тора начинает просвечивать сквозь темноту в его глазах.  
\- Нет, они не снимут с тебя охранные чары, - качает головой Тор. – И после того, как я сниму с тебя кольцо, ты вернешься, окажешься здесь, как будто не уходил.  
Локи не сразу понимает, что Тор предлагает ему покинуть темницу. А когда понимает, хватает Тора за руку и подносит ее к лицу, прижимает к щеке, запоздало вспомнив, что губы у него запечатаны. Тор понимает этот жест по-своему.  
\- Я не знаю, что случится с маской. Я не могу ее снять. Прости.  
Локи кивает. Тор помогает ему подняться с пола и говорит:  
\- Идем.

Они не поднимаются к поверхности. Локи шагает за Тором след в след, держась за край его рукава, пока кольцо ванов на пальце медленно согревается его ничтожным теплом. Каменный пол становится ровнее, и мелкие острые осколки породы уже не ранят ног. Локи отсчитывает каждый шаг, как привык считать дни и недели, но все равно пропускает момент, когда под ногами начинает пружинить влажная теплая земля. Только несколько долгих секунд спустя в лицо ему ударяет ночной ветер, и свет звезд ослепляет его, поднявшего взгляд от спины Тора под темной рубашкой. Он отпускает ткань рукава и просто стоит на месте, ошалев от звуков, запахов, очертаний деревьев и холмов, от блеска звездного неба, двоящего отражения в потемневших по ночной поре глазах Тора.  
Вокруг разливается весна, пьяная и счастливая. Когда Локи вернули в Асгард, чтобы запереть, заканчивалось лето.  
\- У нас с тобой есть час, - говорит Тор, прежде чем надеть свое кольцо.  
Они перекидываются без боли, но смотреть друг на друга им жутко.  
На груди Тора трещит рубашка. Ветхое одеяние Локи расползается с тихим печальным звуком, похожим больше на вздох, чем на треск рвущегося полотна. Ломаются, удлиняясь, носы, хрустят лбы и шеи, выворачиваются суставы, вытягиваются хребты. Когти прорывают кожу, стремительно вырастая вместо пропавших ногтей на ставших короткими и черными пальцах. Локи ликующе запрокидывает голову, когда со звериных лап, которыми стали его руки, падают на землю тяжелые браслеты. Рот его открывается без звука – маски на нем тоже больше нет, но он не может произнести ни слова.  
Когда он опускает голову, напротив него, настороженно подергивая кончиками ушей, стоит большая рысь. Рысь смотрит на него глазами Тора, когда он вышагивает из обрывков одежды, мягко переставляя длинные серые лапы.  
Кольца, доставшиеся Тору – Локи не желает думать, по какой цене, - обнажают суть и освобождают волю и разум. Их магия бесполезна для узника, чье сознание так же сковано, как тело. Тор рисковал, думает Локи язвительно. Он рискнул и добился своего, думает он с восторгом.  
Рысь втягивает носом воздух над его загривком. Она много крупнее Локи, пожалуй, она крупнее любой рыси, какая видела небо и землю. Он обнюхивает ее в ответ – худой и голенастый серый волк, и окажись кто-нибудь свидетелем этого ритуала, он счел бы зверей наваждением либо себя самого сумасшедшим. Волк и рысь никогда не станут делить тропу на двоих, и неизвестно, что должно случиться, чтобы они повстречались и разошлись мирно.  
Тем временем рысь припадает на передние лапы. В ее слабо светящихся глазах пляшут огоньки звезд и веселье от удавшейся затеи. Локи недолго любуется этим блеском, а потом рысь фыркает и бежит вниз по склону холма, на вершине которого творилось колдовство ванов. Высокая трава прячет тяжелые лапы и широкую спину, и только кисточки на ушах подрагивают, когда рысь замирает, чтобы подождать Локи. Его лапы узки, он тонет в траве, то и дело теряя из виду рысь, но его это почти не беспокоит. Он глубоко, до головокружения, вдыхает воздух ночи, запахов в котором теперь в дюжину раз больше, и чувствует острее, чем всю свою жизнь до этой минуты. Дразнящий запах рыси ведет его вперед ускользающей нитью – сейчас Тор подобен рыси в скрытности, он так же обманчиво спокоен в первые мгновения и так же, как рысь, своей добычи не упустит. Локи ловит его волчьим носом – осторожный почти до трусости, нелюдимый и грозный одним своим именем. Он бежит следом в скрывающей его траве, коротким тявканьем окликая своего спутника.  
Они носятся по склону то друг за другом, то за мелким ночным зверьем, некстати выползшим из нор, и едва не пропускают истечение времени, когда чары должны рассеяться. Первое кольцо соскальзывает на землю, и почти сразу же Тор хватает волка за загривок, приминает к земле, оттягивает его переднюю лапу, поборов сопротивление зверя.  
Провалившись в блаженное забытье под успокаивающее ворчание Тора, Локи приходит в себя на холодном полу темницы. Его одежда, расползшаяся по швам и не только, лежит, сложенная, под его головой – иначе в темноте он не нашел бы ее.  
Тут он вскидывается, снова напряженно прислушиваясь к мертвой тишине в поисках намека на зловещее соседство. Но в соседях у него только цепи, браслеты и маска, привычно холодящие лицо и руки – холоднее воздуха, холоднее камня вокруг. Подвигав браслеты, Локи убеждается, что под ними нет теперь ни ссадин, ни мозолей. Губы под маской больше не солоны от запекшейся крови, но он тут же прокусывает их, морщась. Скоро придет Фригг. Что она скажет, заметив, что узник исцелился от ран за одну ночь? И что последует за этим известием?  
До следующего прихода Тора Локи коротает часы и дни, гадая, на что тот мог выменять у цвергов волшебные кольца. Он думает, как Тору пришло в голову отыскать именно их, и зачем он использовал магию ванов для короткой ночной прогулки. Он предполагает, что Тор отдал цвергам лишенный силы скипетр читаури – металл, которого карлики никогда не ведали, должен был вызвать в них интерес и жадность, а Тор не Локи, но и Тор умеет торговаться. Локи приходит в голову, что Тору раньше не выпадало возможности побывать в звериной шкуре и он решил, будто может испробовать свойства колец только так, а заодно посмотреть, что у Локи на уме.  
Волчья суть не разочаровала никого из них. Тор мог полагать, будто Локи обратится змеей, или шмелем, или ящерицей и скроется на свободе, прежде чем его можно будет изловить. Поэтому предупредил об охранных заклинаниях. Вероятно, стоило Локи пропасть со склона, как стражи подземелий подняли бы тревогу. Его нашли бы, а Тор понес суровое наказание за неуместные послабления узнику. Но Локи стал волком – нетрудно уследить, можно догнать, легче легкого сбить с ног. И Тору не о чем волноваться.  
Ничего больше Локи на ум не идет. Он молчит и мерзнет во мгле, смиренно принимает пищу от добровольно оглохшей Фригг и не пытается ловить ее руки своими. В непроглядной темноте он вперивает взгляд в ту сторону, где сидит она, и молит альвское зелье о том, чтобы Фригг увидела в его глазах благодарность.  
Во второй раз Тор приходит через пятнадцать дней и пятнадцать ночей. Он торопится и говорит вполголоса и, надевая кольцо, на секунду сжимает пальцы Локи в руке.  
Цветки земляники на склоне сменились зелеными завязями ягод, а шуршащая на ветру трава стала еще выше. В этой траве их звериные спины тонут на целый долгий блаженный час, а когда он истекает, в своей темнице Локи расцарапывает себе руки и кусает губы, чтобы Фригг не задавалась вопросами.  
Но теперь Фригг начинает приходить к нему с целебными мазями и настоями. Свежие царапины обжигает от них как огнем, но они затягиваются еще до того, как Тор приходит в третий раз.  
\- Это последний, - говорит Тор, и дыхание Локи обрывается.  
Сердце, понимает он. Сердце, начавшее отрастать заново, замерло, оглушенное этой новостью. Острая ледяная крошка опасно заблестела в темноте подземелья, нарастая на крохотный комок в клетке из плоти, оставляя внутри множество мелких порезов при каждом вдохе.  
Он не хочет - в последний, думает Локи, дергаясь в пальцах Тора, когда тот тянет его за руку. Последнего раза не будет, не будет большей тоски, чем сейчас. Не видя лиловых звезд на небе Асгарда, от них проще отречься. Не чувствуя запаха рыси, проще изгнать из памяти гибкую спину и светящиеся янтарные глаза.  
Тор не слышит этих мыслей, он пытается увлечь Локи за собой, но тот сжимает кулаки, мешая ему надеть кольцо. Он готовится к тому, что придется вырываться и драться всерьез, если Тор сожмет его запястье чуть сильнее. Но Тор этого не делает. Он перестает тянуть Локи прочь, до боли сжимает его плечи, снова просит прощения и уходит. Третья ночь на склоне холма остается в несбывшихся планах Тора, в мечтах Локи, которым не дано осуществиться. Оставшись один, он ложится на пол, положив под голову скованные руки и пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы маска не слишком давила на скулу.  
Ему снится Фригг.  
Она приходит, и он видит ее, хотя знает, что его тюрьма - самое темное место во всем Асгарде, если не во всех девяти мирах. У нее заплаканные глаза и спутанные волосы, и руки, в которых она держит ключи, дрожат, когда она снимает с него маску. Долгое время она не убирает рук от лица Локи, будто не может отнять их.  
\- Сын, - шепчет она, - поговори со мной.  
Локи не может говорить. Вся нижняя часть лица, от скул до подбородка, и шея у него ноют, а язык едва ворочается. Голос не слушается его, когда он наконец овладевает собой, и звучит глухо и хрипло, как лай.  
\- О чем, Фригг?  
В ответ она освобождает его от цепей на руках.  
\- Ты скоро выйдешь отсюда, - говорит она, и в ее красных от слез и многих бессонных ночей глазах радость граничит с одержимостью. - Ты скоро покинешь это место.  
\- Я вернусь во дворец? - спрашивает Локи.  
Фригг молчит долго.  
\- Возможно, - говорит она позже.  
\- Всеотец простил меня?  
Она качает головой.  
\- Я тебя простила. Тор тебя простил. Сиф тебя простила.  
И добавляет:  
\- Мидгард простил тебя, сын.  
Я не сын тебе, противно звенит в голове у Локи, но вслух он говорит:  
\- Кто это сказал?  
\- Ярость сказал так. Герои сказали. Люди сказали. Хеймдалль сказал.  
\- Значит, я стану свободен?  
\- Ты будешь свободен в границах Асгарда, в другие миры Хеймдалль не пустит тебя. Ты снимешь оковы, но станешь всегда носить амулет, который будет пить твою силу, и часть ее ты утратишь. Вот цена твоей свободы, сын.  
Локи сбрасывает ее руки.  
\- Думаешь, я приму это? Одно заточение в обмен на другое? Вместо тюрьмы для тела - тюрьма для разума? Свари новое зелье с горными ведьмами, пусть лишит меня остатков меня самого. Может, тогда я выйду отсюда по доброй воле.  
Фригг поджимает губы и, подняв руку, чертит в воздухе странный символ, непохожий ни на обычный жест, ни на волшебные руны. Локи шарахается от нее прочь, но ноги подламываются, лишая его опоры. Он уже страстно жалеет о том, что не отправился с Тором на их последнюю прогулку: окажись он сейчас на воле, на холме под ночным небом, этот сон никогда не приснился был ему.  
Ему хочется кричать, но теперь он только беззвучно распахивает рот. Перед глазами все темнеет, а когда зрение возвращается, ему уже снится Тор.  
Он сидит у чахлого костерка, сосредоточенно глядя в небо над чужим миром, и рисует что-то на бумаге, и показывает женщине, сидящей рядом с ним. Но женщина смотрит не на рисунок, она смотрит на Тора. Так смотрит на него Сиф. Так смотрят асиньи на пиру в первый день весны. Так смотрят молодые ведьмы в танце в ночь солнцеворота. Так смотрят немногочисленные женщины цвергов, устав проклинать опостылевших мужей.  
Локи подходит к ней и, отведя руку, наотмашь бьет ее по лицу. Но его ладонь проходит сквозь нее, как сквозь бесплотное наваждение, как бы он ни старался ее ударить, и что он ни делает, он не может причинить ей никакого вреда. Ни она, ни Тор не видят, не слышат и не осязают его, они заняты небом, рисунком и друг другом. И мгновением позже Локи понимает, что наваждение здесь - он сам. Неверный отголосок прошлого в памяти Тора, ревнивый и неуемный, незваный и неуместный. Взгляд Тора на секунду темнеет, но всего на секунду. Женщина улыбается, а Локи отходит подальше от костра. Когда он перестает слышать голос Тора и видеть отблески пламени на ветру, он продолжает идти в темноту степной ночи, пока, споткнувшись обо что-то, не падает ничком. Злость ест ему глаза, скрючивает пальцы, скребущие по сухой земле. Злость восстает в нем, заново отогревая смерзшееся нутро, опаляет грудь, заставляя дыхание срываться на тихий беспричинный смех там, где должен быть плач.

Он вскидывается на постели так резко, что мальчишка, приставленный к нему и прикорнувший в изножье кровати, подскакивает и больно ударяется затылком о резной столбик.  
\- Мой принц! - испуганно шипит он. - Мой принц, вам плохо?  
Локи падает на подушку, успокаивая дыхание. Смех еще душит его.  
\- Мне хорошо, - отвечает он сквозь привычно стиснутые зубы.  
Одни и те же сны терзают его уже которую ночь. Цепь липких и тяжелых наваждений, где реальность переплетена со страхами и чаяниями, сменяющих одно другое так стремительно, что уже не разобрать, что было, а чего никогда не случалось.  
\- Принеси воды, - велит Локи, и во мраке спальни мальчишка отходит от его постели, чтобы почти сразу вынырнуть из темноты с холодным кубком в руках.  
Он поит Локи, как поят умирающих старцев, не выпуская кубок из собственных пальцев и придерживая затылок пьющего. Поначалу, вспоминает Локи, это его бесило. Потом он перестал обращать на это внимание. Сложнее позабыть о том, что он едва может двинуться. Это пройдет, обещает Фригг. Пройдет, как только он привыкнет к действию амулета, который теперь должен носить не снимая.  
На груди под кожей медленно бледнеет короткий рубец. Попробуй снять амулет, который пророс сквозь ребра, ухмыляется Локи. Попробуй привыкнуть к жизни, лишенной колдовства, как будто можно привыкнуть к немощи, попробовав силу на вкус.  
Напившись и уже снова вытянувшись на кровати, Локи раз за разом проводит указательным пальцем левой руки по костяшкам правой. Что-то холодит кожу, невесомой лентой скользит между пальцев, неуловимое, неотступное, пока он не вспоминает со всей ясностью, откуда знает это ощущение.  
Тогда он улыбается, вызвав у мальчишки приступ умиления, и остаток ночи спит без сновидений.  
Утро застает его в одиночестве. Мальчишка куда-то подевался, спальню заливает солнечный свет, рыжий и горячий, полупустой кубок стоит у кровати, нагреваясь в лучах, падающих от окна. Локи протягивает руку: ему снова хочется пить, и не настолько он беспомощен, чтобы ему помогали в каждом ничтожном движении.  
В кубке не вода. Локи мысленно бранится, но питье все-таки приканчивает. Оно остается холодным в нагревшемся на солнце кубке, в нем смешиваются сладость и горечь лесных трав, а запаха оно не имеет вовсе. И сделав последний глоток, Локи подумывает о том, не попытаться ли ему встать. Подождав минуту и убедившись, что мальчишка не собирается вернуться, он проделывает это, держась за деревянный столбик кровати.  
Голова идет кругом. Ноет засевший меж ребер амулет, тянущий из него силы. Локи поминает Лафея и всех етунов, а после всех их жен и матерей, весь етунов род. И отпускает столбик. Делая шаг за шагом к окну, он поминает Имира и его надутых потомков, их жен и матерей, их детей и всю их скотину. Он не стесняется в выражениях и только усложняет формулы, хитро завернутая брань помогает ему, по-хорошему злит, шаги делаются тверже, хотя в голове еще все плывет. Локи склоняет на все лады асов и ванов и, оборвав поток ругательств, шумно выдыхает, прислоняясь лбом к оконной раме, тяжело опускает ладони на широкий подоконник, наваливаясь на него всем весом.  
Солнечный свет на мгновение ослепляет его. Он много ярче того, что давали ночные светила в его тяжелых снах, глаза болят и слезятся, но Локи все равно смотрит.  
Смотрит на широкий двор, по которому кругами водят лошадей. Высокогрудых и тонконогих, лохматых и приземистых. Их упряжи - уже легкие, не походные - блестят на солнце, лоснится белая, черная, чалая шерсть, смирное фырканье доносится до слуха подобно обрывкам приглушенных разговоров. Во дворце торжество, думает Локи, глядя, как конюхи завороженно любуются крутыми шеями и благородными мордами ванахеймских скакунов, как снисходительно треплют низеньких цвержьих лошадок. Во дворце собираются благородные асы и асиньи, чтобы приветствовать высоких гостей из соседних миров.  
Только едва ли это торжество посвящено освобождению полоумного принца-етуна, думает Локи, улыбаясь. Он отворачивается от окна и, осторожно переступая, направляется в смежную комнату, чтобы одеться. Там он натягивает штаны и ненадолго останавливается, выбирая между простой домашней рубашкой цвета молодой травы и легким парадным доспехом из покрытой узором тонкой кожи. Однако, бросив взгляд на свое отражение, он решительно откладывает и рубашку, и доспех и достает долгополое черное одеяние, по вороту и манжетам которого чуть заметным намеком на роскошь вьется изумрудно-золотое шитье. Отросшие волосы ложатся ему на плечи, пряча нити узора из ветвей и листьев под тусклыми прядями. Локи выглядит устрашающе, но хотя бы не смешно, а этого было бы не избежать, переступи он порог своего личного лазарета в парадном доспехе.  
Знакомый звук достигает его ушей. На ходу застегивая ворот, Локи торопится к окну и, ошарашенный, смотрит, как на двор перед дворцом со стороны реки въезжает старенький мидгардский микроавтобус и останавливается поодаль от пустой коновязи. Хлопнув дверцей, Тор выбирается из кабины и обходит машину, чтобы открыть дверь водителю.  
У Локи снова темнеет в глазах. Проклятая реальность ускользает от него, дробясь под ресницами на мириады радужных бликов. Женщина с волосами цвета степи, маленькая и неуклюжая, спрыгивает на землю, вложив руку в ладонь Тора, испуганно и коротко кивает в ответ на приветствия, звучащие со всех сторон. Локи следит за рукой Тора, обнимающей ее за плечи ободряющим жестом. Сотые доли мгновения он смотрит на смертную пристально и остро, и только амулет, рана от которого начинает саднить под несколькими слоями ткани на груди, мешает ему обратить ее в пепел: так сильно он ее ненавидит.  
Потом он одурело мотает головой, отправляя никчемную вспышку в небытие. Старший брат привел в дом женщину. Стоит выйти и поздороваться. И, встретив Сиф, всласть полюбоваться выражением ее лица.  
Однако первой он встречает не Сиф. Пройдя всего пару сотен шагов от собственной двери, Локи сталкивается с праздно бродящим в галерее нарядно одетым цвергом, довольно высоким для своего народца. Цверг почти достает Локи до пояса, и когда выпрямляется после символического поклона, смотрит на Локи с почтением, но не без ехидства.  
\- Приветствую несравненную леди, - изрекает он.  
Брови Локи ползут вверх, но потом он вспоминает, во что одет, и усмехается про себя. Все верно. В юбке - значит, женщина.  
\- Приветствую высокого гостя, - церемонно отвечает он, подчеркнуто глядя сверху вниз.  
\- Рори, сын Трори, сына Тари.  
Локи не называет цвергу своего имени, а сразу переходит к тому, что его интересует.  
\- Твой народ скуп на речи, но щедр на деяния, сын Трори, - говорит он. - Наследник Асгарда уже поведал мне, какой бесценный дар получил от хозяев Свартальвхейма.  
\- Щедрость Свартальвхейма оправдана, несравненная, - замечает цверг, до странности довольный вниманием Локи. – Дар подобает случаю и служит свидетельством приязни и добрососедства.  
У Локи возникает неприятное чувство, что он выставляет себя круглым дураком. Чего-то он не знает или просто не может сложить две руны в один мешок. Или это проклятый амулет, приютившийся в груди, мешает ему соображать? По какому случаю подобает дарить царям соседних миров ванахеймские кольца-оборотни, о которых в девяти мирах существует настолько старая легенда, что ее не во всякой рукописи найдешь?  
Он мягко улыбается.  
\- Верно ли мы понимаем друг друга, сын Трори? Я благодарю тебя не за то, чем Асгард обязан нынешним торжествам. А за два кольца тонкой работы, делающей честь и ювелиру, и чародею, которые преподнесли наследнику в середине весны.  
Лицо цверга не выражает ничего, кроме вежливого недоумения. За то недолгое время, что он молчит, Локи успевает испугаться, подумав, что, возможно, Тор в подземелье вел речь не о даре или обмене, а о похищении волшебных драгоценностей, и не начни Локи трепаться об этом с незнакомым цвергом, никто не узнал бы о нем. А настойчивость его расспросов заставит гостя призадуматься, насторожиться и в конце концов приведет к катастрофе…  
Но потом цверг растерянно шаркает сапогом.  
\- Рори не понимает, о чем толкует ослепительная леди, - признается он. - Цверги привезли наследнику Асгарда только одни кольца. Свадебный подарок.  
Выражение лица Локи не меняется. Он кивает цвергу - " _Рори не понимает_ " - и идет дальше.  
Глядя ему вслед, цверг спешно творит вокруг себя защитный знак и сплевывает через плечо, чтобы худосочная асгардская ведьма его не сглазила.  
Через несколько шагов улыбка все же растягивает губы Локи, против и помимо его воли. Он борется с нею, как боролся со слабостью тела, со страхом темноты во время своего заточения, с душным отчаянием, наползавшим на него из-под камней. Борется добросовестно, но совершенно безуспешно. Он ускоряет шаг, вперед и вперед, вылетает из галереи и попадается на глаза стайке служанок, которые при виде него застывают, не зная, склонять ли перед ним головы или этого делать нельзя, пока Всеотец не повелел. Очевидно, не вся дворцовая прислуга получила трогательный наказ обращаться к нему «мой принц».  
Локи улыбается еще шире.  
Так, сияя улыбкой, на остром бледном лице больше похожей на оскал, он без стука распахивает дверь, ведущую в комнаты Тора.  
Он ни секунды не сомневается в том, что застанет Тора в одиночестве. Ошалевшую от пространства и внимания нареченную женщины уже наверняка увели – знакомить с будущей семьей, готовить к празднествам и обряду, подбирать платья, украшения и благовония.  
Тор поднимается с краешка застеленной кровати. Локи широким шагом пересекает просторную комнату, приближаясь к нему. Поднимает руки, быстро проводит снизу вверх по гладкой чешуе парадного доспеха, не позволяя пальцам утонуть в тяжелых складках красного плаща. Смыкает ладони над плечами, не спрашивая позволения, не утруждая себя даже вопросительным взглядом.  
Тор обнимает его в ответ.  
\- Проснулся, наконец, - говорит он тихо. – Я думал, ты до солнцестояния промечешься.  
Локи комкает в пальцах красное полотно.  
\- И упущу возможность напиться на твоей свадьбе?  
Тор судорожно сжимает его плечо и тут же отпускает.  
А в голове Локи, наконец, успокаивается круговерть видений и обрывков реального прошлого и настоящего, они отделяются друг от друга, как вода и масло, чтобы больше уже не смешиваться.  
В реальности Тор берет его за руки. Тор стирает его злые слезы и просит о прощении, хотя это сам Локи виноват перед ним так, что ни одной реки не хватит смыть вину. Тор водит его в высокой траве, позволяя перевести дух, откоснуться от долгого пребывания без света, звука и свободы. И неотрывно следит за ним рысьими глазами. Тор ходит к нему и зовет его по имени, и ни мнимым родством, ни памятью об общем детстве нельзя объяснить нежность, с которой он это делает.  
Локи прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Тора, поднимает голову и чешет нос о его подбородок.  
\- Может быть, я станцую с твоей молодой женой, - мурлычет он. – Может, я даже понравлюсь ей больше, чем ты. А может, мы познакомим ее с Бальдром…  
\- А может быть, мы нынче же заодно женим тебя, - делано сердито говорит Тор. – На самой скучной скромнице во всем Асгарде.  
Локи фыркает. Запах ночного зверя, оставшегося в сердце весны, последние дни которой уже догорают, чудится ему на краткий миг. От Тора пахнет теплом и солью – солнцем, чистым льном и немного потом. Локи с удовольствием втягивает ноздрями запах и в самое ухо Тору произносит:  
\- О моей свадьбе стоило подумать прежде, чем ты повадился примерять мне свои обручальные кольца.

\-----------------------------------------  
14.05.2012


End file.
